<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Of A Beach by ncdover1285</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418222">Sun Of A Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285'>ncdover1285</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Understanding wives, emotional boys, no crying because they might as well be Winchesters, sad boys, show ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:19:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are winding down after the show wraps. Emotions and alcohol lead to feelings being expressed that both were unable or unwilling to show before with such a long friendship at stake. Will it cause problems between the guys or will it lead to something that they can hold onto as they finish one stage of their acting careers and start another?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>J2 Reverse Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Of A Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was for the J2 Reverse Bang and I had so much fun writing this! </p><p>I want to thank the amazing TxDorA for the outstanding art that inspired this fic, as well as the beautiful banner and divider that she made! </p><p>I would also like to thank klove0511 for once again making my writing readable and helping with continuity in the story!</p><p>This is also the first time I've written for this pairing and this bang, so please be nice.</p><p>Alright, I've stalled long enough... I hope that you enjoy this little piece.</p><p>Check out the Art master post:</p><p>AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410851<br/>LJ - https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d58.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s a wrap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wasn’t really sure how to feel about that. Dean had been his life for over fifteen years, not to mention Sam. Yeah, Jared would be around still, but it wouldn’t be the same. Jared had Walker coming up and hopefully that would be successful. How couldn’t it be, it was Walker and Jared, come on. He also had a new show that he would be filming for soon, so there just wouldn’t be the kind of time for each other that Supernatural had allowed. He was going to miss his friend no matter how you look at it. He was so glad that the girls had talked them into taking some time before they went off on their separate journeys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were spending a couple weeks in Canada before returning to the real world, and Jensen had managed to rent a cabin just a hundred yards up the beach from where they had just finished shooting their final scenes as the brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say we go to the cabin, clean up and go get some alcohol. I want to get so trashed tonight that leaving the Winchesters behind is the last thing on my mind.” Jared, normally the overactive puppy, was taking this really hard. He hadn’t been himself the entire time they were filming the last episode. Jensen really hoped to get him out of this funk during their time at the beach, they had a cabin in a secluded area that was restricted to public access, a liquor store that was about ten minutes away and two weeks of nothing but sun and sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go. We can’t get too drunk tonight though, we still have that dinner tomorrow.” Jensen hated always having to be the voice of reason, but he didn’t think the producers would appreciate them not showing up for their farewell dinner. “At least it isn’t until tomorrow night. We can sleep in and recover a little bit.” Years ago they could have been plastered right up until dawn and still have shown up to their dinner in the evening. Now, well, they definitely were not the twenty somethings that originally began filming, that was for sure. If he allowed Jared to get as trashed as he wanted to be tonight, there was no way they would be presentable in time for the meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, always the responsible one.” Jared chuckled as they walked back to the cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen knew that the other members of their crew would be going out to the bar down the road to celebrate the successful wrap of the show, but he couldn’t bring himself to celebrate the end that way. It didn’t seem that Jared was in the mood to celebrate either, and they would probably sit around on the beach and drink away the pain of leaving the Winchesters behind. The others would miss them and probably call them out on it tomorrow at the meeting, but that was something that he was willing to face when the time came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jar, I’m heading down to the liquor store. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” This was said to the closed bathroom door, sometimes he felt like they were reflecting their characters. He couldn’t count the times that Dean had yelled at Sam through a motel bathroom door. He really didn’t want to think about that anymore right now, so he grabbed his keys off the counter and headed outside. Wanting an early start to the drinking definitely overrode the spending twenty minutes away from each other. It wasn’t like they had to be connected at the hip all the time, Jensen was just feeling the separation already, and it wasn’t something that he particularly liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Daneel and Gen, the other crew members accused Jared and Jensen of having something going on because they were always with each other. They lived together, worked together, drank together and spent almost every moment of every day together. That obviously changed as they started their families and having kids had taken more time from their friendship, but they still made time for one another over the years. Jensen hadn’t felt this needy, almost clingy, in a very long time. He was blaming it on the show ending and the uncertainty that their friendship would withstand the separation, but he wasn’t completely sure at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared leaned against the shower wall, this was more than he was ready to deal with right now and he needed to get away for a little while. Alcohol would be the way to do that, as soon as Jensen got back from the liquor store. He was really glad that the Winchester brothers were able to have their little piece of normal after all the monsters and gods and demons, but he just wasn’t ready to let Sam go. In reality, he wasn’t ready to let Jensen go either, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent a little over fifteen years together filming Supernatural and Jared wasn’t ready to lose his best friend. He knew that Jensen would still come over when he could and would bring the kids over for playdates, but with both of them filming, getting together would be a lot more difficult than just stepping across the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While thinking about Jensen, Jared didn’t realize that his hand had slid down his front and was groping his erection. The idea of time apart was nothing stimulating, but Jared couldn’t deny that he found his friend attractive, and this was definitely not the first time that his body acted on its own when thinking about Jensen. It had been torture when they first started filming; Jared was constantly walking around with a semi at just the thought of a grappling scene with Jensen, but age and distance had helped him overcome those impulse control issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought. Just as he released his orgasm, he heard the cabin door open in the other room. Jensen was back with alcohol, time to get tanked. Jared turned off the water in the shower and stepped out in time to respond to Jensen’s query of where he was. “Just finishing up, I’ll be out in a minute.” It was so Sam and Dean that Jared had to blink himself back into reality for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short drive back had cleared Jensen’s mind of all the melancholy thoughts that had been haunting him as they wrapped up. He wasn’t losing Jared, it would be fine. He entered the cabin and had to suppress the urge to tease Jared by calling out for Sammy. He didn’t want to start this night off on a sour note and reminding either of them of the show might just do that. The problem with that was that they were both similar to their characters, not in the fact that Dean gorged himself on burgers and Jensen was a lot more picky about what he ate, but in their interactions with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sputtered when Jared came out of the bathroom in just a towel, it was something that Sam would have pulled on Dean, almost to the point that he wished that he had made the joke. Jared simply ignored him in favor of getting to the bags that Jensen had set on the table. Taking the first bottle that his hand landed on and heading to his side of the room, Jared turned up the bottle and dropped the towel. Jensen couldn’t help but admire the view for a moment. They both were active enough, and they had to be in shape for the show even if they weren’t. Eventually, when Jared pulled a pair of loose pajama pants on, Jensen was able to go back to sorting the bags from the liquor store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I bought out the store, try not to drink it all in one go. I thought if I bought enough we wouldn’t have to go back out for a few days. There’s also going to be some at the dinner tomorrow night.” Jensen said this as he was heading into the bathroom, even though they had changed in front of each other and the crew too many times to count while filming this felt a little too personal. He also wanted to hide the semi he was sporting after watching Jared change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen decided to put on a swimsuit, there was still plenty of light out and they had the beach to themselves. Why not enjoy it? They had been filming here for a few days and the last day all they had was a few shots with them facing the ocean and to clean up the gear. So, day drinking and swimming in the ocean was something that Jensen could definitely agree to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a bottle of his own, he walked down to a tree that provided some shade. It seemed that Jared had made his own way down there while Jensen had been changing. There were a couple chairs and a little table in the sand. This little cove is private, and almost romantic, Jensen couldn’t help but think, but it was perfect for them to relax and let loose a little. There wouldn’t be any fans sneaking around the bushes or trying to get pictures with either of them. Thinking that this might be just what they needed, Jensen sits down in the chair next to Jared to enjoy the sun, the beach and the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat for a while just watching the waves crash on the shore and the seagulls flying overhead. Jared, who was a little over half way through his bottle, decided that swimming was something that he needed to do right now. The fact that he hadn’t changed and hadn’t brought any swim trunks down with him didn’t seem to be a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had been mid thought in their conversation when Jared stood up from his chair, wobbled a little and proceeded to pull the sleep pants that he had put on earlier down to his ankles. At this point, Jensen’s mind tripped up almost as badly as Jared did. Jensen knew that he was attracted to his friend, that was never a question, but he had learned to push that part of himself aside when he was younger. This kind of thing always caused a stir in the tabloids and he was too old to be dealing with the mess that would follow. So when they had first started filming and he realized the attraction was there, he decided that friends were all they could be, and he would be the best friend to Jared that anyone could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, J, let’s go for a dip!” Jared was never very eloquent when he had been drinking and Jensen had learned to laugh it off a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Jar, be there in a second.” Jensen had to wait a moment before standing or his attraction would be easily seen through the thin swimsuit that he was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat there for a minute watching Jared walk down to the water with absolutely nothing on. The alcohol picked a fine time to remind him that it would probably suck to have a sunburnt dick. This however was exactly the thing that he needed to get him up off the chair and to make him follow Jared down to the enticing waves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wanted to swim, but once he was in the water he seemed to sober up a little bit. Taking his sleep pants off and skinny dipping was probably something that he shouldn’t be doing. The water here was so clear and Jensen was right there, but at the moment Jared just couldn’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted so many things and the alcohol was blurring the reasons why he couldn’t let himself have them. Gen knew how he felt about Jensen; she had teased him enough about it over the years. She had even given him an almost blessing when he had left, telling him to take the time and do what he needed to do so that he wouldn’t regret the years that they had spent together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to make a mess of the years of friendship that he and Jensen had shared, but if the looks that he sometimes caught from Jensen were anything to go by he might not be messing anything up after all. The wrapping up of the show was messing with his emotions, but it also brought the fact that they wouldn’t be spending as much time together into focus. Now was the time that he would need to do this, if he was ever going to.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was looking out at the ocean, the view here really was perfect. Having the Winchester brothers finally getting the rest that they deserved after a lifetime of being beaten down by family and monsters was the perfect ending to the show. Jensen walked up behind him. The water was just above waist level, even if it didn’t provide any actual cover because it was so clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath because this could actually do some damage to their friendship, but he didn’t think it would. Then, he slid his hands around Jared’s waist, just at the water line. Jared jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder at Jensen. They looked into each other's eyes for longer than they would ever allow themselves to do on a regular basis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared must have found what he was looking for, because he released the breath that he had been holding ever since Jensen had put his hands on him, and leaned his back against Jensen’s chest. Jensen let out a sigh of relief and laid his head against Jared’s shoulder. Any other time he might have felt awkward about the height difference, but right now he simply felt relief that everything was still okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared definitely wasn’t sober, but he was starting to come back a little. He had been thinking that he needed to take a chance and tell Jensen how he feels, but it turned out that Jensen took that need away from him. He was always looking out for Jared just like Dean was always looking out for Sam, but this was real life. It wasn’t on screen or in those stories that a lot of the fans wrote about them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that he was going to enjoy it while he could. The looks that Jensen had been sending him hadn’t only been while he was drinking, so maybe he would be able to keep some semblance of this even after the alcohol wore off but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He turned, facing the beach and pulled Jensen in, completely forgetting that he was naked. Forgetting that is until Jensen cleared his throat and brought his attention back to the world around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, not that I’m complaining about the compliment that your body is paying me, but I think we need to go back up and get some more drinks. I brought the alcohol down and it’s going to get hot.” Jensen stepped back from the embrace, but not like he was running away, which was honestly what Jared had been afraid was happening. Running his hands over Jared’s arms, Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes and pressed their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I want a drink.” Jensen was surprised that his voice didn’t betray him. He felt like his insides were going to shake apart. He had wanted to do that for almost as long as he had known his friend and finally having the opportunity didn’t feel quite real. Maybe it was the alcohol that they had already consumed, maybe it was the beach and the ocean, or maybe it was just something that he didn’t think he'd ever have the chance to experience, but felt like he was dreaming and he really didn’t want to wake up any time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Jared’s eyes on him as he walked back up to the shore and their chairs that waited for them just out of the reach of the waves that were sloshing up along the beach. He looked back and caught Jared who didn’t even try to pretend that he hadn’t been watching him, but the look wasn’t all want and lust. There was a fear there that Jensen wasn’t comfortable with. He didn’t know if Jared was uncomfortable with his actions or if he was afraid that Jensen was and would be running away after kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want Jared to be worried about that, but at the same time he didn’t want to make things worse if it was Jared that was uncomfortable. They really needed to talk, but words weren’t a strong point for either of them. That was something that they both shared with their characters, well with Dean at least. Sam from the beginning of the show liked to talk about his feelings, but by the end he was almost as emotionally constipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got up on the beach, Jensen grabbed a big towel from off the chair and a bottle of tequila and headed back towards Jared who had stopped just out of the reach of the waves. The sun was starting to sink in the sky a little, and it caused a shadow to cast over Jared’s chest emphasizing his muscles, but his hair was blocking the light from his face and that wouldn’t do. Jensen slowly walked up to Jared and placed the hair behind his ear. Jared didn’t seem as upset so he leaned in and placed another kiss on the corner of Jared’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased with the fact that Jensen wasn’t running, that he really had only wanted to get another drink, Jared pulled the towel from Jensen’s arm and placed it on the sand. They were close enough to the water that they could put their feet in if they straightened their legs, but far enough that the small waves wouldn’t knock over their drinks if they came higher. Neither man was concerned that the towel would be wet or that the waves were coming up around their legs as they sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared decided that it was his turn to show Jensen that he was just as willing as him. He set his drink off to the side and taking Jensen’s from his hand leaned across and placed it on the other side where he could reach it if he needed to do so. Then, just as he was coming back from being stretched across Jensen’s body, his nerve seemed to disappear and he was unsure of what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen came to his rescue by pulling his body the rest of the way over his and his face in for another kiss. This time it was not the timid kisses from before, and Jared could feel Jensen’s arousal through the thin swim trunks that he was still wearing. Jared again thought of his nudity, but it didn’t seem to be bothering Jensen, and he wasn’t going to let it bother him either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips separated, and both men were breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. “Do we need to talk about this?” Jensen wanted to make sure that they were on the same page, but he didn’t really want to stop what they were doing either. He just couldn’t continue until he knew that it wasn’t something that Jared was going to regret when he was sober. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I want this. So, we can talk about it if you want to, but we don’t need to. Not yet anyway.” Jared knew what Jensen was doing. He was taking care of him, just like he always does, but it wasn’t something that he needed to do right now. Jared didn’t want to stop, and the whole time that they had been talking he was trailing kisses down Jensen’s throat to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared loved the way that the freckles, which he knew Jensen didn’t really like but Jared had secretly fantasized about running his tongue over for years, spotted his chest and ran down his arms. At times Jensen was darker and they were harder to see, but Jared had always had a soft spot for them, and now he took the opportunity to kiss them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jensen arched his back, digging his heels and his head into the sand as Jared latched onto his left nipple. They always made a big deal out of Dean’s nipples being sensitive on the show, and Jared was pretty sure that it was because of Jensen’s own nipples being as sensitive as they were. His suspicions were proven to be founded, because Jensen’s nipples seemed to be what spurred him into action. He may have been the one to start things, but Jensen had been letting Jared run this show since then. That was not what was happening now however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen flipped them over, knocking Jared’s drink over in the process, but he didn’t seem to mind or even notice for that matter. Straddling one leg on either side of Jared’s thigh and his hands pressing in the sand on either side of his face, Jensen stopped to admire how beautiful Jared was. Sure, he had noticed, he had worked very hard not to notice over the years, but now that he was allowing himself to look he could actually appreciate how beautiful he really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jensen hadn’t noticed that he had stopped moving for a while until Jared brought him out of his reverie. Not wanting to come off as a sap, Jensen thought up an excuse. It was an honest one, even if it wasn’t the real reason that he had stopped kissing Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking that I don’t want all this sand in places that it shouldn’t be.” Jensen honestly hadn’t thought about the sand until he was coming up with an excuse, but now that he was thinking about it he could see the sand all down Jared’s legs and all the way up to his sides. “Come inside with me? We can take a shower and order some dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wasn’t happy to be ending their oceanside make out session, but the sand really was uncomfortable and he wanted to be able to enjoy their time together. Now that Jensen had brought it to his attention it was definitely something that Jared wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. His stomach also grumbled at the mention of food. Hopefully this was something that they could pick back up after. “Sounds great, shower with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><span>Jensen found a note tucked into the side of his luggage, folded inside the note was a roll of condoms. The note was from Dani, and it simply said </span><em><span>Have Fun!</span></em> <em><span>Love, Dani. </span></em><span>Turns out there was plenty of fun to be had all alone in a cabin on the beach. It didn’t even involve the ocean, which was still beautiful the next afternoon when Jared and Jensen made their way back out of the cabin. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen laughed to himself, Jared was walking just a little bow legged and had a few scratch marks down his arms. He had thought that only girls would leave scratches, but it turns out that even the blunt nails that Jensen had could leave them. Jared turned around and Jensen’s heart dropped. He had been so careful about where he left marks, he wasn’t sure if Jared would be okay with people knowing what they had been getting up to, but right there just below his ear was a bruise the size of a quarter that couldn’t be mistaken for anything besides the hickey that it actually was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jared seemed more confused than worried which only made Jensen feel worse. He led Jared back into the cabin and into the bathroom. “Hey if you want another round, we are going to have to switch sides because I don’t think my…” He trailed off as Jensen turned him towards the mirror and he caught sight of the bruise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen started apologizing, offering to try to find some make up at the store down the road, because Jared was just staring at the mirror. Suddenly Jared started laughing, not just a snicker, but a full body laugh that confused Jensen. Finally, Jared was able to calm himself down and turn to face him. He put a hand on each side of Jensen’s face and leaned down to kiss him. “They are never going to let me live this down at the meeting.” That was it and he was back to laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was still confused, but evidently Jared wasn’t upset about the hickey, so he wasn’t going to let it ruin his day either. “Alright, Chuckles, we have to get ready to go.” Jensen kissed him again, just because and turned back to their room to get dressed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say Thank You for taking the time to read my fic. </p><p>Comments and Kuddos are like my coffee, they keep me going. So, if you enjoyed please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>